


But Not Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Everyone's having a gay old time at the Baker Street Easter party - except Sherlock. Can John entice him to join in the fun?





	But Not Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almosttomorocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/gifts).



> Based on the delightful children's book But Not the Hippopotamus by Sandra Boynton

It’s Easter  
And they’re all enjoying the feast… Er…

But not Sherlock

Mrs. Hudson and John  
Have their fancy dress on

But not Sherlock

Mycroft and Greg  
Eat chocolate eggs

But not Sherlock

Harry and Molly  
Are feeling quite jolly

But not Sherlock

Janine and Irene  
Will do something obscene

But not Sherlock

Now Mycroft and Greg  
Have started to beg  
Mrs. Hudson and John  
To put music on  
Prompting swing-dancing folly  
With Harry and Molly  
And Janine and Irene  
Who create quite a scene

But not Sherlock

Then John comes along  
At the very next song  
And pulls Sherlock in  
To a wild twirling spin  
Saying, “Come here, you git  
Don’t just sulk there and sit  
It’s time for a dance —  
Come on, give it a chance”

Sherlock just can’t decide  
Should he run? Should he hide?  
Should he feign a bored yawn?  
Or dance, now, with John?

But YES Johnlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Some writers might natter  
> That kudos don't matter
> 
> But not ChrisCalledMeSweetie
> 
> (Kind comments are welcome, too!)


End file.
